Angel Heart
by raiTonight29
Summary: Brigadier-General Maes Hughes died on Colonel Roy Mustang's birthday... what can Jean Havoc do to cheer the depressed Colonel up? RoyJean. Please read and Review! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Fullmetal Alchemist and all the characters therein rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Angel Heart**

_Didn't answer, hung up the phone_

_I think you're crying, while you turn your back,_

_Even the suffering you try to hide_

_I'll understand it, because I promised you I would, didn't I?_

_I'll protect you, support you, even if I have no strenght left_

_Because all I want is your happiness_

_If pain fills your heart_

_Believe in yourself and I'll be your shield_

_When you were sleeping in the sofa_

_I kissed you softly, You weren't cold_

_It's wonderful being by your side_

_I'll always be the voice that sings in your dreams_

_My feelings for you are from an ANGEL HEART_

_But, in reality, You're the one that ends up being my angel_

_If pain fills your heart_

_Believe in yourself and I'll be your shield_

_At the corner, in the street_

_Between the rain, we'll find each other_

_And my love will protect you_

_Maes Hughes_

_--_

A raven-haired man stood silently in front of a marble slab, the cold wind making his fingers shiver underneath the pyrotex gloves he wore. He stared blankly at the engravings of the gravestone before him in disbelief.

"Killed in action and promoted two ranks. Brigadier-General Maes Hughes. You were gonna work below me and push me to the top, but then you pass me in the ranks... The idiot... and your timing's very deplorable as well... getting killed on my birthday... Bastard..." Roy Mustang spoke on a low tone, his voice quiet and weary... This was all the obsidian eyed man said before the water behind his eyes broke free and began rolling silently down his cheeks. And it began raining.

* * *

_"Hey, Roy! What do we do on your twenty-first birthday, huh?!" a very young yet cheerful Maes Hughes came barging in and inwardly cringing the equally young Roy Mustang._

_"I don't know, Maes... I don't even feel like celebrating it..." he said bitterly._

_"Nonsense, my friend! I would never forgive myself if I would allow your birthday to pass without me to celebrate it with you... or maybe even let it pass without celebrating it!" Maes said as he swung his arm around Roy's shoulders. Roy's birthday was coming up in three days and Meas Hughes never forgot celebrating it, much to Roy's annoyance. Every year Maes always saw to it that Mustang's birthday was properly celebrated and _properly_ to Hughes was having a chocolate cake he knew Roy so really loved and a couple of pictures to remind them how they overly enjoyed the party with their friends. If he couldn't arrive at the party on time he would always get someone to substitute him for the moment. Either if it were to be Breda or Havoc, Hughes only wanted to make Roy happy on that special day. To see him smile was what Hughes could really ask for._

_"Fine, Hughes as long as you're there... it would be alright." Roy said as he smiled._

_"Always." He _**had**_ replied._

Roy Mustang slowly woke up only to find a gun's barrel inches away from his nose.

"Sleeping at work won't get you anywhere, Sir." Hawkeye said as she placed the gun back in its holster.

"I know... I'm sorry, Hawkeye." Mustang said before he sighed and frowned.

Hawkeye looked sympathetically at her commanding officer and sighed as well. Three years had already passed since Brigadier-General Maes Hughes died. It was a very bad coincedence for them, really. The Brigadier-General had died on Colonel Roy Mustang's birthday. Instead of celebrating they mourned and grieved at the lost of thier valued friend and they didn't know how the Colonel really coped at that time. They were already accustomed to celebrate their CO's birthday every year and have fun but now... it had really shocked them all...

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." Mustang said emotionlessly as if he had frozen up inside.

Riza Hawkeye saluted stiffly and her face twisted as she saw how pale Roy was at the moment. She turned and left the inner office and joined the others outside.

"What shall we do tomorrow, I mean, it _is_ the Colonel's 29th birthday, am I right?" Master Sergeant Kain Fuery asked as he bounced on his chair.

"Yes it is... but don't forget... It _is_ the Brigadier-General's 3rd death anniversary tomorrow, too." Warrant Officer Vato Falman reminded and Fuery looked down at his desk.

"Yeah..." Fuery said after he sighed sadly.

"But I do want to celebrate it, though... if the Brigadier-General was here he'd skin us alive if we don't at least give th Colonel a blowout." Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda said as he leant on his chair.

"Well... what do you say, Havoc?" Falman inquired as he turned his head to a depressed Havoc.

"Me? Why me?" Havoc asked even if he did know why they had asked him.

"You're... currently living with the Colonel... Surely you'd know what to get him?" Fuery leant forward with big pleading eyes.

Jean Havoc sighed, _If only he really did..._ he thought bitterly. He couldn't stand another year of Roy's birthday pass without celebrating it. He loved Roy very much and what made Roy sad made him sad, too. They were... are together for almost three years now and they were really happy. But that was always before Roy's birthday came.

Jean Havoc didn't know if Roy began dreading his birthday already. I mean, who wouldn't...? To know that your best friend had died on the day you started living is a huge heartbreak. And then it hit him...

Jean Havoc stood up and dashed out of the office to make reservations leaving the group smiling.

* * *

_The next day..._

_Brigadier-General Maes Hughes 3rd Death Anniversary..._

_Colonel Roy Mustang's 29th birthday..._

Brigadier-General Maes Hughes' family and friends gathered around his gravestone... praying and reminiscing the good old days of 3 years ago... His wife, Gracia Hughes was there and seven-year-old Elysia Hughes was grasping her mother's black skirt as if it were a lifeline. Beside them were Colonel Roy Mustang standing next to lover, Jean Havoc.

Last night was a quiet night for Jean Havoc. When they had arrived at Roy's apartment, Roy had headed straight to the bedroom, kicked his boots off, tore the buttskirt and short jacket and pounced on the bed. When Jean had entered the bedroom Roy was already fast asleep, his tears a mere lullaby. Jean had sihged before following his lover to sleep.

And now they were here, in front of a marble gravestone. The prayers ended and everyone began walking away. Gracia stood in front of Roy and smiled genuinely. "Happy Birthday." was all she said and Roy's eyes watered but he was able to hold it back. He tentatively smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Gracia." he replied. Gracia smiled and then young Elysia stepped up and hugged her Uncle Roy around his waist.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Roy!" she beamingly said.

"Thank you, Elysia." Roy said as he looked down at the young girl who had lost her father at a very young age. Roy's smile faded as he remembered the date.

"I'll be going now, Gracia." Roy said as Jean stepped up beside him. Gracia frowned.

"_It_ was not _your_ fault, Roy. At least celebrate the day you started living. Maes would always make sure of that, you know."

Roy knew that. Maes would come back from the dead and make him eat three chocolate cakes to compensate for the past 3 years he hadn't celebrated. Roy smiled and waved back at the duo who Maes had left behind.

"Take care of Uncle Roy for me, Mister Havoc!" Elysia yelled at their backs. Jean turned to acknowledge them but the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he saw a transparent Brigadier- General Hughes beside his wife and daughter, smirking. Havoc stopped and blinked. But the ghost was gone. Roy stopped two steps ahead of Havoc.

"Jean?" he called out to get his attention. Jean turned back to Roy with a thoughtful expression.

"Jean, what's wrong? Did you see something?" Roy quiered.

Jean shoke his head. "No, nothing... nothing at all..." he replied.

"Okay..." Roy said sarcastically as he turned around, Jean right behind him, wondering why the late Brigadier-General had just winked at him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group watched it all happen. Jean Havoc eyed the clock and waited. When it had striked 5:30 he stood up and stroded briskly to Roy's inner sanctuary, grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him to the door in less than a minute.

"Do you think they'd be alright?" Falman inquiered.

"Jean's the one Roy needs at the moment..." Hawkeye said as she cleaned her desk, preparing to leave.

"I wouldn't say otherwise... I want the Colonel to be happy again on his birthday." Fuery said as he stood up.

"So do we... Fuery..." Breda echoed.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Havoc?" Roy Mustang asked as he looked around. There were only a few people since Havoc had taken him to an open restaurant. It was nature-themed, Roy decided as he eyed the numerous Acasia trees around the tables and the crimson lighting made it quite romantic. It looked almost like a resort. The tables were circular and red tableclothes were placed above them with a vase consisting of one delicate rose each table.

"To eat, dummy..."Jean replied matter-of-factly as he held Roy's hand and dragged him toward their reserved table. It was far from the others so they wouldn't be disturbed and Roy could... show his feelings if he wanted to.

Roy reluctantly pulled back his chair and watched Jean sit down as he tapped the table.

"Why did you bring me here?" Roy asked yet again.

Jean smiled tentatively. "Don't you liked it here?"

Roy frowned. "Jean... I want to go home and rest..."

"Roy... you-" Jean was interrupted by a clown who had danced to their table with a plate on his hands. Jean smiled... _"Finally" _he thought.

The clown wiggled and danced as he reached Jean's table and placed the plate down in front of Roy.

"Happy Birthday, Colonel." the clown said before he bowed and walked away leaving the lovers alone.

"Happy Birthday, Roy..." Jean said before he began lighting the candles of the chocolate cake with the lighter Roy had given him.

Roy stared sadly at the cake for a very long time. Maes used to do that on his birthday. Wiggle and dance as he brought the cake with him.

"Roy?" Jean asked as he shoved the lighter back to his jacket pocket.

"I am supposed to be happy now, right?" Roy asked rhetorically as Jean watched the candlelight dance in Roy's eyes.

"Roy..."

"I'm sorry, Jean but I just can't..." Roy said as he looked up and Jean saw his eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

"Roy, please... It's your birthday..." Jean pleaded but Roy merely looked back at the cake.

"It doesn't feel like it anymore... I've always looked forward for this day in the past knowing that _he'd always_ be there." Roy started.

Jean's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Roy.

"But three years ago it all changed in an instant. I began dreading it... I found no reason to celebrate it anymore."

"Roy... please... I want you to be happy on this very day... Can't you-"

"Can't I what, Jean? Forget all about it and move on? How, Jean, HOW?! Maes was my best friend who died on my birthday! I don't see why any of you get it!" Roy yelled but not loud enough for the other people to hear. He really can't see why they wouldn't let him grieve for the lose of a valued friend.

"Roy... do you think the Brigadier-General would be happy with what you are doing?" Jean began, his eyes never leaving Roy's.

Roy stared at Jean with a silent teardrop rolling down his cheek. His eyes flickered before he looked down at the cake.

"I don't know..." Roy replied softly as another tear dropped from his eyes.

"The Brigadier-General wouldn't want you to be like this, Roy..." Jean said as he took Roy's hands and held them tight.

"He only wanted you to be happy on this day..."

"And I also have my reasons of celebrating this day, too, Roy..." Jean said as he lowered his voice that always made Roy feel warm inside.

"Jean?" Roy asked as he tilted his head to one side.

"It was the day you were born for me..." Jean said as he stood up, still grasping Roy's cold hands. "The day the only person I will love forever was born."

Roy's eyes lit up as more tears went streaming down but it widened when he saw Jean kneel in front of him and positioned his elbows on Roy's knees.

"Jean?" Roy quiered as Jan brought his hands up and kissed them.

"I want you to be happy, Roy... and if you will let me I will work under you and push you to the top..." Jean said and Roy froze completely. Those were the exact words Maes had said to him before he had died and it made Roy's heart ache more.

"Jean, don't- ... I can't let you... no..." Roy said as he looked down to their intwined hands. He didn't sob but the tears continued to roll down his lover's face. Jean was even willing to bet Roy didn't even know he was crying.

"Roy? Can you please tell me why?" Jean inquired worried that he might have done something wrong.

"I don't want to lose you, too... I can't lose any of you ever again..."

Jean smiled. He loved Roy very much and loved him more when he expressed his true self. It was much more human and genuine. The facade he always wore in the office made him hurt inside and Jean knew it hurt Roy as well...

"I won't, Roy... We won't be going anywhere... I promise you... I will never leave you..." Jean said as he dried Roy's tears with his hands.

"You promise?" Roy mumbled. Jean nodded without hesitation.

"If I don't I would stop smoking." Jean said and Roy smiled.

"I love you..." Roy whispered.

"I love you, too and Happy Birthday." Jean whispered back.

_Even the suffering you try to hide_

_I'll understand it, because I promised you I would, didn't I?_

_I'll protect you, support you, even if I have no strenght left_

_Because all I want is your happiness..._

--

--

**A/N: **This is my very first story I posted up as a fourteen-year-old and my first try writing a JeanRoy fic and I really don't know if I got them right. Roy was totally OOC, I know... so please forgive me...

Angel Heart (the song at the beginning of this fic) is actually a song from the Fullmetal Alchemist Soundtrack; Hagaren Song Files. It was interpreted by Keiji Fujiwara, Maes Hughes' seiyuu (Japanese Voice Actor). It is one of my favorites since the english translation is sooo wonderful! The english translation is sooo COOL that it makes you cry if you only remember the times Maes was alive... it's so... nice...

And apologies for changing the ages of some of the characters... I wanted Roy to be twenty-nine on Hughes' 3rd death anniversary and truth only knows why...

If ever you encounter any gramatical errors or if I need to add more details please inform me... it helps me become a better author...

Now if you would review? -grin-

Arigatou!


End file.
